


A long time coming

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Again, F/M, Reylo Baby, This was literally the biggest brain fart ok, baby solo is babey, ben is a huge idiot, ben is babey, not beta'd dont come for me, rey is babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben finds out his wife is pregnant.Just a little bit of fluff and a tad bit of angst (just a smidgen) and a Reylo baby (or two)Unbeta'd





	A long time coming

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, Kinda sweet. Rey is chill until hormones kick in. Ben is constantly an idiot.  
Enjoy!

“Rey? Rey are you alright? I can feel you- you’re hurt! What’s the pro- “  
Ben came crashing through the Falcon, his freakishly oversized body slammed into every control panel that had the misfortune of being in the path of the former Supreme Leader as he frantically searched for his wife.  
“Ben? Are you alright?” Rey called from the control room; feet perched up on the control panel. She was nursing a small cup of something or other, tapping the arm of the chair lightly.  
Ben burst in; dishevelled hair plastered to his forehead. His face was frantic, eyes scanning her for any sign of injury. Pushing himself off the wall, he made his way to Rey and pressed his hand to her forehead.  
“You’re not burning up? But I felt you from across the base, you’re sick. Do you not have a stomach ache anymore?” he quizzed, removing his hand and placing it on hers, his ginormous paw smothering her small hand. He grasped it tightly.  
“What’re you talking about? I’m completely fine. I was a little dizzy earlier, but I’m fine now.” Rey pulled her hand away and rubbed it against her nose, trying to conceal a sneaky smile that threatened to creep onto her face.  
It was funny seeing her husband like this- he was easily the most feared yet well-respected man in the galaxy, yet here he was, knelt in the dirty footwell of his father’s decades old ship, bothering his wife about a phantom illness.  
Ben felt her humour melt into his side of the bond.  
“It’s not funny. I stood up so quick I think I broke the chair I was sat on, and left the room with enough force to put a Dameron- shaped crater into the durasteel when he tried to stop me. Not. Funny. I was in a meeting.”  
A sharp laugh spilt from her lips; her head tilted back as she laughed at the image.  
“That’s hilarious, come on. Why’re you so concerned?”  
He grunted, planting his face onto her lap.  
A flood of emotions burst through the bond.  
The overwhelming love he projected onto her seemed too much, and Rey removed her hand (which was previously combing his raven hair) to wipe a stray tear from her eye. She sniffled slightly, directing Ben’s attention back to her face. His frantic expression soon returned as he took her face into his palms, and peppered her face with kisses.  
“Rey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you I just worry so much about you because I love and cherish you and you’re my dream an- “  
“Ben there’s something you must know.”  
That caught him off guard and he quickly directed his attention to her face, now streaming with tears.  
“What?”  
Rey took his hand in hers, rubbed the wedding band placed on his finger, and kissed it gently. She moved his hand to her stomach, sitting up straight in the process.  
“I- what?! I don’t unders- “He snapped his mouth shut when he felt a murmur against his palm. It wasn’t movement, no, far too early for that, but it was a sign.  
A little bubble in his force signature, a crack of light shone through and filled him with the most overwhelming feeling of love he had ever encountered.  
No words were muttered but salty tears fell onto Rey’s tunic as his lips made contact with her currently flat stomach.  
He turned his head in her direction.  
“Is... is it true?”  
Rey nodded- she couldn’t muster words, the lump in her throat blocking her voice from leaving. A shaky sigh left Ben’s lips, and he returned to press another kiss on her stomach. Then another. Then another.  
Rey was laughing now, the lump had vanished, and she finally had the courage to speak.  
“I found out three-day cycles ago,”  
Ben smiled the smile that made Rey wonder why he ever hid his face from the world. His beautiful, beautiful smile that filled her heart with ecstasy.  
“Kalonia says I’m nearly three months along. I should start showing soon...” She was almost whispering, as if her words would frighten the baby, or even Ben.  
“Maker, what did I do to deserve this? To deserve you?”  
His head fell into her lap once more, his behemoth hand having not left her stomach. Rey’s hands found his silken hair and began to comb. She didn’t answer his question; she knew he knew the answer already.  
Ben hadn’t stopped crying, and was now rubbing his thumb gently across her belly.  
“That tickles you know…”  
“Do you think she’ll look like me? I hope not, poor kid. She’s gonna be gorgeous Rey. She’s gonna have your eyes, your nose, your ears… Maker I hope she gets your ears…”  
“Who says it’s a girl? If you ask me, I hope our son has your hair. How cute would that be?”  
Ben chuckled, recalling the tales Leia had recently told him about his unruly mop of hair as a child.  
Regardless of what their baby would look like, and regardless of whether it was a boy or girl (or both, the two of them were very aware of the twins on Ben’s side), Rey and Ben made a vow that their little family would be loved forever, and would never be alone.  
“Rey…Cyar’ika, if we have a son…”

“Can we name him Anakin?”


End file.
